Fitz's story
by Linh Song
Summary: What was Fitz's life as a Vacker like? Ik this one's not as good as the Song twins one, but people gotta start appreciating Fitz.
1. Chapter 1

Fitz walked down the hallways of his school, with his head down. It was his first year, and he didn't want to be noticed that much, even though he was a Vacker.

It was time for gym. He sighed but walked to the gym, preparing for the Splotching Match. His father had always told him that he was a talented telepath, but he didn't want to trust that that quickly. He knew he was above average, but whether or not he won, would determine 50% of his fame and popularity within the school.

He arrived at the door of the gym and took a deep breath. He could do this. He could carry on the Vacker name just like his parents did. He could winthe Splotchibg Match.

A few Year 3s snickered at Fitz, who was getting his mind ready. "Look, it's the talented Vacker boy. Let's show him who's the real talented one."

Fitz kept taking deep breaths. Focus. Focus.

The speaker cracked on. "Attention all prodigies. This is Dame Alina speaking. Year ones, you will be monitored by Lady Aria and Sir Damien. Year twos, Lady Alexine. Year threes..." and so on. Lady Aria shot Fitz a reassuring smile, and he smiled nervously back.

"... let the annual Splotching Match BEGIN!"

Students hurried off to their first opponent right after Dame Alina finished. Fitz eyed a group of girls who gawked and giggled at him. One of the girls walked up.

"I'm Sarah. Wanna play, handsome?"

Fitz blushed, but nodded. The coaches threw the ball, and Fitz easily caught it with his mind. He could do this. Yes he could.

"GO!"

Fitz took Sarah by surprie and shoved the paint ball into her face, leaving it a sickly green color.

Sarah stared at Fitz in shock, then started sobbing and ran away. Fitz couldn't help but feel a little guilty, but he knew it was necessary. He had to get through the first match.

His next opponent was a guy called Connor, who smiled at Fitz in a friendly way. "Thank you so much for beating Sarah. I hated her so much..."

Fitz laughed nervously, and caught the ball once again with his mind.

"GO!"

Connor shoved the ball at Fitz, but he caught it in time and it flew back at Connor, splattering his neck with bright colors.

Connor looked meerly surprised for a moment, then grinned and whispered; "Try to beat Tristan for me."

Fitz beat boy after girl, girl after boy. He was getting more and more confident with himself with every opponent he crushed. Maybe he really did have a chance. If Alden were here, he thought, Alden would be so proud of me.

Finally, before he knew it, he was facing the final opponent.

"GO FITZ! TIME SOMEONE FINALLY BEAT THE MIGHTY TRISTAN!"

Fitz grinned up at Connor and prepared his mind. Tristan had tough written all over him. His muscles were twice the average size, and his head was probably 1 and a half times bigger than Fitz's. Fitz gulped. He could do this.

"GO!" The teachers shouted, and Fitz did something he never thought he would.

He lifted the ball over their heads, and plopped it onto Tristan's dirty blond hair with a SPLAT.

Tristan screamed and ran to the sink to clean off his hair, leaving Fitz stunned and happy with what he had just done.

"I won the Splotching Match," he whispered. "I WON!"

Connor came and patted him on the back, Fitz smiling back up at him. Fitz and Connor started hanging out more and more, until one day, Connor ditched Fitz to go play with Tristan again.

Fitz was pretty upset, Connor being his first friend at Foxfire and whatnot, but the next year, a blonde boy called Keefe appeared from the Leapmaster. His hair was pretty awesome, Fitz couldn't help thinking. And his looks were better than the average elf... But nothing compared to his Vacker looks.

"Hey," Fitz smiled at Keefe. "Wanna be friends? I'm Fitz Vacker."

Keefe grinned. "I'm Keefe Sencen. You're the Vacker boy around here... anyway, SURE! TOODOO LOO!" Keefe mockingly waved good-bye and Fitz grinned back, using finger guns.

Maybe the year wasn't gonna be that bad after all.

When he got home from school, Alden rushed up to him. "FITZ! Look, I need you to look for a girl in the Forbidden Cities who's actually an elf. We need to find her before someone else does!"

Fitz nodded, barely registerine what he was hearing. His dad sent him on plenty of missions before, but a girl who was actually an elf? IN THE HUMAN WORLD?! What was going on?

he started his journey immediately, he and his brother Alvar breaking up now and then to look in different places. Finally, one day, he went to a museam to search. He was going to give up, when he looked up from his newspaper, and saw a beautiful blonde girl with noticably gold flecked brown eyes, who we all know as Sophie Foster.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz's POV

I knew from the moment I saw her in the Forbidden Cities that I liked her. She wasn't any ordinary human, that's for sure.

 _Snap out of it Fitz, she's a human!_ I tried to clear my head, but I knew there was something special about this girl; the way she was so much smarter than her teacher and was so much prettier than her classmates.

I realized that she looked exactly like the person in the newspaper. I looked up to see that she had noticed me and was gawking at me.

Well, I was used to that. With me being all Vacker pretty and all.

"Is this you?" I blurted out, pointing to the picture. I immediately blushed a bit afterwards, hoping she wouldn't notice behind her own blushing.

"Yeah," she replied, popping an earbud out of her ear.

"I'm Fitz," I introduced myself, offering my hand for her to shake. She hesitantly took it. We shook. "I'm Sophie," she told me. (I know that this isn't what they actually said in the book, but I don't have the book to check :( )

I looked at the dinosaur. "Do you really think they looked like that?" I couldn't help asking. Humans really were a bit cray-cray.

Sophie peered at the dinosaur. "Yeah, it's pretty lifelike," she replied, turning off her iPod.

I laughed, but that's when a bunch of kindergarteners came in.

My mind screamed in pain as I clutched my head, blocking out the sharp needles stabbing at my brain. Sophie did the same thing. Wait.

"You're a telepath?" I asked increduosly. Could this really be the girl I've been looking for for so long?

Then the fire started.

"Sophie come back!" I shouted as she ran away from the smoke. I could feel the smoke choking my lungs. I ran in the direction that Sophie went, quickly catching up with her.

"Sophie wait!" I stopped as she turned around. In the middle of the street. A lamp pole was starting to fall. On her.

"Sophie run! QUICK!" I shouted, using my telekinesis to slow down the lamp pole's fall.

Sophie turned around just in time for me to lose my grip and lifted it easily with her mind. She really is the elf we were looking for! The one with brown eyes! But how could she have brown eyes?

A car swerved around us, and I dragged her onto the sidewalk.

"Sophie, listen, you're a special kind of elf called a Telepath," I explained to Sophie, who was shocked by everything that had just happened. "You belong in the Lost Cities with the rest of the elves. Come on!"

I began to see her consider what I was saying, but then she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and backed up, laughing. "You're a fool to think that I'm going to believe that, and I'm a fool for every believing you." She turned to run away, but I stopped her. I pulled out a pathfinder, telling her to see for herself.

"Is that your magic wand?" she asked. Typical human language.

"It's a pathfinder, silly," I replied, making her blush. "It breaks your body down into particles so small you can ride on light."

"But that would require infinite energy!" she argued. Typical human incorrect knowledge.

"Who ever told you that?" I asked.

"Uh, Albert Einstein!" she said, as if it were obvious. I tilted my head in confusion. Alberta Inkybird?

"Whoever that is, they're wrong," I shrugged. "Now focus on holding onto my hand. Really. Focus as hard as you can."

She gripped my hand and closed her eyes as I spun the pathfinder and leapt us into Eternalia. Sophie gasped as she saw the beautiful view and the regal castle.

"Welcome to the Lost Cities, Sophie." I declared proudly.

 **I'm really sorry if I got a lot of quotes wrong, I still got the main idea right, right?**


End file.
